


The kids are alright

by Stormysaslytherin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Candy for all, Children, Gen, Genie will always be the best character in Aladdin, Gratuitous Disney, Stiles doesn't think he will be a good babysitter, Stiles is a babysitter, and make a man out of you is perfect, baby McCalls, mulan is awesome, unedited for the most part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormysaslytherin/pseuds/Stormysaslytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Allison ask Stiles to babysit their two young children while they go out.</p>
<p>Part of Boozicals the Musicals or a series of short drunken ramblings</p>
            </blockquote>





	The kids are alright

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a drunken Teen Wolf Bingo writing prompt.
> 
> Prompt: Babysitting
> 
> I don't own them blah blah blah. Fairly unbetaed.

He doesn’t know how he got stuck babysitting because who would choose Stiles as the responsible parental figure. The two little angels are just watching him from the couch and Scott and Allison are watching him from the door. The amount of staring is creeping Stiles out.

“Stiles are you good?” Scott asks.

“Yeah. Yeah, of course,” Stiles replies.

He doesn’t know what this night entails but Scott and Allison left him with two small children, what were they thinking?

Stiles breaks out the candy because he wants to be the cool uncle and give the kids what they want. And then he starts up Aladdin because it was his favorite Disney movie.

Both children ask questions throughout the entire movie, which would usually annoy Stiles because you don’t talk through Disney movies. But their questions were about Genie and he is Stiles’ favorite character so he has to make them ruminate whilst he illuminates the possibilities.

He has fully explained the premise of the movie and the reason why Genie fucking deserved to be free because he was a BAMF and Stiles didn’t think all that power should be contained by the time the movie was over and the first candy bag is gone.

Fear not! Stiles pulls out Reese’s because they are his favorite and the kids join right in showing little werewolf scowls when Stiles tries to hoard the orange beauties. They start Mulan and Stiles is proud to see that both knew the entirety of Make a Man Out of You. They sing at the top of their lungs as chocolate coated their fingers.

Tangled was on the last time Stiles remembers but he only got to the singing men in the tavern before he fell asleep.

Scott shakes him awake. “Hey buddy.”

The main title sequence is playing on the tv. Both children are fast asleep against his shoulders. Maybe he isn’t such a bad babysitter after all.


End file.
